The Best Kinds Of Days
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Some days would live in your memory forever or at least for a very long time as full of warmth and happiness as they were. *Written for Day Seven of LukaNette Week.*


Lucia was two years old, and that meant that sometimes she was a little sneaky as she explored the house with less wobbly legs than when she'd first learned to walk a year ago; it also meant that she was old enough to play more games with her big sister.

"Cece." Lucy whined as she pouted up at her big sister, "Why?"

"I'm sorry." Cece leaned down to give her a hug. She'd likely won their latest game together, and the nine year old really wasn't all that eager to see her sister cry. "Do you want to play Hide And Seek? I'll be it."

"Yes." Lucy beamed brightly; all of her upset forgotten at the idea of playing one of her favorite games. Cece was almost always it or letting Lucia win. She'd been trying her best at making sure that Lucy had a lot of fun too and didn't feel left out.

"Okay. Go hide." Cecilia encouraged with a bright smile, watching her baby sister head off to go find a place to hide before she spun around and began counting to ten as slowly as she could, "One, two, three..."

Marinette smiled at her oldest daughter; it was easy to forget sometimes how difficult some days were when she saw her little girls playing together, "Let Lucy know when you do find her that lunch is almost ready, Cece."  
Cece nodded to let her mother know that she heard though when she paused after six for a while, nod stopping, her mother's worried frown came back. It was the first one of the day, but thankfully, it hadn't arrived earlier that morning. Cecilia recovered just a matter of seconds later, "Seven, eight, nine."  
She glanced back up at her mom, frustrated by the seizure, as if it had just messed everything up. Cecilia hated epilepsy with a vengeance and some days, it just hit home for her like it did with her parents that it wasn't going to go as easily as it might have seemed when she didn't have another seizure, "Ten. Ready or not, here I come, Lucy!" She shouted, trying to wipe the tears that had just began to form in her eyes away. It wouldn't do to make her sister sad, and Lucy was still too young to understand that her sister was different yet.

A two year old wouldn't quite know what epilepsy is after all, and it would go over her head to even explain it rightaway. They'd have to wait until she was a bit older yet. Cecilia checked the kitchen just in case, behind the couch in the living room, taking her time, giving her little sister a chance to really enjoy hiding as she searched for her in the places that she knew she wasn't.

"Oh, how am I going to find you?" Cece questioned, playfully, "You're not in the shower or under the kitchen table or behind the couch." She pretended to not hear her little sister's giggles for a moment as she playfully checked underneath her own bed and her parent's bed, in her sister's closet, and behind Lucia's dresser. "Hmm...?" Cece mumbled, biting back a playful laugh as she paused before Lucy's bed.

The giggling stopped as Lucy squirmed beneath the bed, trying to stay still, but still not able to quite stop herself. Cece smiled.

"You can't be under the bed, can you?" Cece slowly leaned down to peek underneath her bed, squinting her eyes as if the two year old hiding there was further back.

"I am, Cece!" Cried Lucia as she scooted out of the bed more, "You found me!"

"I did?" Cecilia asked, fighting a giggle, "Maman said that lunch will be soon."

"Oh." Lucy nodded, "Daddy, too?"

"Yep, it's Saturday." Cecilia answered, reaching out for her little sister's hand before they walked back to the kitchen to see their parents just finishing setting up the table and talking about Luka's last concert which had went really well. It had been just last Friday, and he had another concert like it coming up in a week.

"Lunch!" Lucy exclaimed with a smile as she stepped closer.

"There you are." Luka responded, "Your mom and I were wondering just when you'd make it here. Where did you hide, Lucy?"

"Under my bed." She pouted, "Cece found me again."  
Luka chuckled, "She's a good seeker."

"She is." Lucy sighed as she sat down at the table, "She's too good."

"It took me a while to find you this time." Cece murmured as she ruffled her sister's hair, "Besides, you were pretty good at hiding too." Lucy almost always hid underneath her bed, but Cece wasn't going to ever complain about that or at least she hoped not. It gave her the opportunity to pretend that she didn't know where her sister was hiding, so that the game would last just a little bit longer and that they'd both have more fun along the way.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled as she turned towards their parents.

Almost always, it was easy to spot that their mom and dad held hands from where they sat next to each other as if each moment by each other's side was absolutely precious and deserved to be cherished. Cece would gladly tell anyone that she and Lucia had the best parents ever, but she had very few people that she'd explain why to, because they had to be the best since they took care of her and loved her even though she had epilepsy and even though she'd lost some friends in school before. They never gave up on her, and Cece knew that she'd never give up on them either.

* * *

Saturday lunches were the best, right up there with their dad's concerts that they were all allowed to go to and got to hang out backstage at and listen to him practice, and the days that they just went out for fun and seizure free days. Those were the best kinds of days or at least Cece would gladly tell you that, but today was pretty close. She'd came towards the kitchen to get a glass of water before bed since Lucy was asleep, and she was kind of thirsty and paused in the kitchen doorway to see her parents dance together.

Already the day was great, because they'd had a picnic for lunch and played in the park afterward, and there had been absolutely no seizures while they had their picnic and played at the park. Cece'd even met some nice kids that played with her and Lucy, and no one looked at Cece funny at all. They'd gotten ice cream on their way home, and already, Cece was just happy from the day that they'd had, though tired too.

Mom and Dad looked so happy together as one of Luka's first albums played on a CD Player that they'd brought into the kitchen. It was Mom's favorite album. Marinette loved a song about halfway through the album that Luka often just played for her on his guitar.

She was singing along to every word as she and Luka danced in the kitchen, and Cece just paused to watch. On a beautiful Saturday night, she realized just how happy and in love her parents were all over again. Cece loved them, and maybe this was worth much more than a glass of water before bed, because nothing beat the smile on her parents' faces as they just enjoyed spending time together though Cece loved Lucy's little toddler smiles a ton too.

Sometimes joy filled days almost to the brim and little things hit the back burner to be replaced with beautiful memories that would not soon be forgotten.


End file.
